custom_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinotopia's New Arrival/script
(Episode begins with a footage from Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone. Mara's dinosaur egg hatched and turned out to be a Corythosaurus. Kex picks his dinosaur egg for the first time. It hatched, which turns out to be a baby Parasaurolophus, of which he is extremely proud. Scene changes to the outside view of the Blustery Bluffs, where Stinktooth lives. Kex, Mara, 26, Spazz are seen walking towards the Blustery Bluffs) * Kex Bradley: (sighs) It's such a nice day to visit Stinktooth again, right, guys? * 26: Yep! It's been a few days since we met him. And now he's letting us stay for a day. * Mara: But isn't it awkward to sleep outside when it's cold? * Kex Bradley: We did that before, remember? When we had to rescue the dinosaur eggs that were stolen from John's hatchery? * Mara: Oh yeah, right. * Spazz: Don't worry, Mara, you're not gonna get sick or something. Stinktooth said that he's gonna get some leaves for us when we sleep, okay? * Mara: Well...Okay. (Transition changes to the Blustery Bluffs. Stinktooth is seen waiting for the kids) * Stinktooth: (to himself) Where are they? Maybe they're walking too slow? Oh dear. Maybe because my home is a little too far for them to walk? Or maybe... ''(''He sees the kids) ''Hello, guys! * '''Kex Bradley, 26, Mara, & Spazz:' Hello, Stinktooth! (Stinktooth smiles a little) * Kex Bradley: I'm so ready to sleep with you. * Mara: My dad said we need to came back in the morning. * 26: What's wrong? * Stinktooth: Me? Nothing. * Mara: Hmm. There's something strange going on here. (The sky turns dark, which is night. Stinktooth is seen looking for some leaves. Spazz begins to feel worried. He shakes with fear.) * 26: What's wrong now? * Spazz: Do you think that something is coming to...coming to...coming to...? * Mara: Speak up, Spazz! * Spazz: Do you think that something is coming to get us? Like a killer tyrannosaurus rex? (Silence fell for 4 seconds) * 26: Spazz, Stinktooth is a Tyrannosaurus Rex. But don't sorry, he's nice now. * Spazz: Oh, yeah. Sorry. * Kex Bradley: (to Mara) First me, now him. (to Spazz) If Stinktooth heard you, then you be in trouble. (Kex, Mara and Spazz talked at once.) * 26: Come on, guys! Quit complaining! (Kex, Mara, & Spazz stared at her) * 26: I'm sorry, guys. I'm just a little upset right now. * Mara: It's okay, 26. I understand. (Stinktooth returns with some leaves in his mouth) * Stinktooth: (muffling) I'm back! I've got some leaves. (spits the leaves out, and on to Mara and 26) * 26: Hey! * Mara: Ow! * Stinktooth: (blushing) Oops, sorry! (Transition changes to Kex, Mara, 26, Spazz, & Stinktooth sleeping. Stinktooth is snoring talking to himself quiety) * Stinktooth: (to himself) This is the best day I ever had in my whole life! Nothing can disturb us. (After 5 seconds, someone's scream is heard. Stinktooth wakes up) * Stinktooth: Who's there?! (silence for 6 seconds. Stinktooth is starting to get worried) Wh...whoever's out there, show yourself! (Stinktooth walks to the forest. Something moved from one of the trees. Stinktooth gulped and walked towards the trees.) Hello? Anyone there? (The trees moved. Two eyes appeared over one of the leaves) * Female voice: If I came out, will you promise not to scream? * Stinktooth: No, I promise. * Female voice: Okay. Oh dear. This is going to be bad. (The person comes out of the trees, which turns out to be a Tyrannosaurus Rex like Stinktooth) * Stinktooth: Hey. You're a T-Rex, like me. Who are you? * Ellen: I'm Ellen. And you must be Stinktooth. * Stinktooth: Yes, I am Stinktooth. It's so nice to...Hey. How did you know my name? * Ellen: Well, let's just say it was a lucky guess, okay? * Stinktooth: Uh...that's fine with me. So, tell me, Ellen, are you new to Dinotopia? * Ellen: Dinotopia? You mean... dinosaurs and humans together? * Stinktooth: Of course. * Ellen: Well, for your question, I just...I came from another world. (Stinktooth's jaw dropped) * Stinktooth: What?! * Ellen: Yes, I came from a city called London. * Stinktooth: As in Great Britain? * Ellen: Yeah! Of course! That's what you would know since I met you! (Stinktooth looks confused) Pardon my rage. I didn't mean yell to you. * Stinktooth: (chuckles) I get what you mean. And like you said, I almost know every country. Almost. * Ellen: (giggles) You're so funny. You're like a smart dinosaur. * Stinktooth: Anyways Ellen, do you want to stay with us? * Ellen: Who's "us"? * Stinktooth: My friends. If you don't know them, their names are Kex, Mara, 26, and Spazz. * Ellen: How about we stay here till the sun goes up in the morning? Please? * Stinktooth: Hmm...okay. Only because I'm here to rescue you, we can stay. * Ellen: Finally! I mean...Okay, that'll be fine. Hehe...(Ellen blushed while chuckling) (The transition changes to morning. The sun comes up brightly. Mara wakes up.) * Mara: (to Kex) Good morning, Kex. (to 26) Good morning, 26. (to Spazz) Good morning, Spazz. Good morning, Stinktooth. (Mara noticed that Stinktooth wasn't there.) Guys? Has any of you seen Stinktooth? (Spazz looks to the left, right, up, and down.) * Spazz: No, he's not here! Kex: Maybe he's taking a walk. Mara: No, I don't think so! You just don't get it! * Kex: (gasps) You take that back! (Kex, Mara, & Spazz argued. 26's face went red with fury.) * 26: Quiet! (Kex, Mara and Spazz were silent.) Now, Stinktooth may be our new friend since we met him, but he may be lost! So like when we rescued the eggs, we'll stick together. like a family! Kex, 26, Mara and Spazz: (putting their hands together) Together! * 26: Now let's go new our friend! * Mara: Lead the way, 26! (The humans and the dinosaurs walked together to find Stinktooth. Just then, Stinktooth and Ellen came back at the canyon.) * Stinktooth: Well, Ellen, what do you think? (Ellen looked all over the canyon.) * Ellen: It looks okay, but... * Stinktooth: But what, Ellen? * Ellen: Well, I don't want to say it or not, but there's only two of us. * Stinktooth: Two of us? But there's six now. One, two... (Stinktooth sees that the kids were gone. He gasped in shock.) There were only six of them! * Ellen: (thinking) Let's see. You said they're were six. But then only two of us. So six minus two equals: four people missing! (Stinktooth was surprised) * Stinktooth: Wow! How...how do you know it? * Ellen: It's a long story. I'm afraid I can't explain to you. I'm sorry. * Stinktooth: No worries. How about we stay till the others come back? * Ellen: That's a good idea. (silence for 3 seconds) Wait, you mean now? * Stinktooth: Yeah, now. * Ellen: Oh! Okay! Sorry. How about we search for them? * Stinktooth: Of course. I mean, I couldn't goof off keeping a look-out for anyone. * Ellen: Actually, never mind. (Meanwhile, Kex, Mara, Spazz and 26 were still searching for Stinktooth) * Spazz: That's too far to go find him. Maybe we should go back. * Kex Bradley: Don't tell me you're scared again. * Spazz: Me? Nah! I ain't a scaredy dinosaur. (Spazz shakes a little) I think. * 26: Oh come on, guys. If our friend is in trouble, we scream like - (Spazz's voice is heard screaming.) Spazz: Help! 26: That's right, Spazz. Spazz? (she gasped. Spazz is into some quicksand.) Are you okay, Spazz? * Spazz: Yes, but I'll alright more when you help me get out of this quicksand! * Kex Bradley: Don't worry, we'll get you out. But how? (Mara sees a large stick) Mara: Look! A long stick. We can get Spazz to grab the stick so we can get him out. (Everyone were ready to pull Spazz out of the quicksand.) * 26: Ready? One, two, three, pull! (Everyone pulled hard to get Spazz out from the Quicksand) Kex Bradley: He's almost out, guys! Pull harder! (Everyone continues to pull Spazz out. At last Spazz was from the quicksand.) * Spazz: Thank you, guys. * 26: You're welcome, Spazz. Well, that's sorts it out. Let's continue looking for - (26 got interrupted by some muttering voices.) * Spazz: Hey, who's that voice? * Mara: That's Stinktooth! He's back at Blustery Bluffs. But there's someone else. * Kex Bradley: Who is it? * 26: Whatever it is, it's probably a newcomer! Come on, let's see who the newcomer is! (The kids and dinosaurs walked back to Blustery Bluffs. There we see Stinktooth with Ellen talking to each other.) * Stinktooth: Had any adventures back then, Ellen? * Ellen: Not that much adventuring is what I do, Stinktooth. It's just that I - (Ellen thens sees Kex, Mara, 26, and Spazz) Who are those children? * Stinktooth: (looks at the kids) Uh oh! They're here! * Ellen: What did you say, Stinktooth? * Stinktooth: Oh yeah! Ellen, I would like you to meet Kex Bradley, Mara, Spazz and 26. * 26: Hello, Ellen. Mara: Nice to meet you. Kex Bradley: How'd you do, Ellen? * Ellen: (blushing) Oh... hehe, I'm fine, thank you. (points to Spazz) And who's this cute dinosaur? * Spazz: Aaaahhhhh! * Ellen: Aaaahhhhh! * 26: Spazz, what's wrong?! * Spazz: Oh, sorry, 26, just jumped, that's all. * Stinktooth: It's okay, Spazz, Ellen's friendly, unlike me.